kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 29
Kana (加奈, Kana) is the 29th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Shinichi and Migi believe the reason that parasites are trying to invade the government is to help secure their source of food. Takeshi Hirokawa, representative of the parasites, is later revealed to have won the election. After Kana continues to ignore Shinichi's advice to leave the "strong spirits" she feels alone, Shinichi waits until Migi is asleep and decides to tell her about the parasites. Summary Migi and Shinichi discuss Hirokawa's group in the privacy of Shinichi's house, with Migi praising Hirokawa for being a parasite politician and having a "phenomenal understanding of human minds" to be potentially elected. He then realizes that their close location suggests Ryoko Tamiya and Hideo Shimada might have been involved. Shinichi asks what the parasites are trying to do. Migi suggests that the parasites got interested in politics by studying humans and Hirokawa might end up a good mayor. Shinichi immediately dismisses it. Migi then suggests that they're working to have a safer food supply by supervising and manipulating the data of thousands of people to avoid being noticed or killing someone too famous, which both Shinichi and Migi consider more likely. Migi then tells Shinichi that the parasites are more advanced and developing. Shinichi has a flashback to Kana revealing that she came by because she sensed multiple signals as well. Migi morphs into a large eye to scrutinize him as he thinks, incidentally startling him. On the way to East Fukuyama City, Shinichi sees one of Hirokawa's campaign posters. Migi states that he doesn't want to get involved as they would not be able to win in a fight. Shinichi replies that he just wants to get a general idea of their population, appealing to Migi's own curiosity. However, they don't find any on a walk, only Kana. He then brings her to a park to have a talk about the beings she senses, where Mitsuo overhears them talking about "feelings" and interrupts. Shinichi leaves, asking for her number to continue the conversation later, and she says he doesn't need to as she'll sense him if he gets close. Mitsuo is left bewildered. At home, Migi warns him again that he won't hesitate to kill people if Shinichi threatens him by talking about them. Shinichi yells that he doesn't have a heart. Kana, during the evening, senses another and goes out to find it. She comes across a businesswoman and runs away, then while at home wishes she could tell apart Shinichi from the other signals. After school Satomi invites Shinichi to a date, which he agrees to until he sees Kana waiting for him. She mentions the talk he needs to give her and hands him her phone number, causing him to panic with embarrassment in Satomi's presence and frantically attempt to explain himself. Instead of getting mad, she just thinks about how his freaking out is more like him than the calm he has recently been. Later, Shinichi watches the news about Hirokawa winning the emergency election and defeating former deputy mayor Imai Katsuyuki. He thinks about how the parasites are a usually threat to anyone who knows about them due to being willing to kill to protect themselves, but Kana may be safer being aware of them since they're congregating in her hometown. He decides to tell her when Migi is asleep, and calls her up to ask her of a place they can talk in private. They then head to a derelict area market with graffiti. Shinichi slams his hand into the wall to make sure Migi's asleep. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 5